


Good God I Wish You Weren't Tall (PATRICK STUMP)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob: Also for a fob request: just being the tall one is a relationship with Patrick and he’s a little pouty but you find it adorable. Nicknames are mandatory as well





	Good God I Wish You Weren't Tall (PATRICK STUMP)

“Give me my hat back!” Patrick whined, reaching up to where it was held in your own hand, “Come on, I have to go on stage!”

You could only grin and bend your neck to kiss Patrick on the forehead.

“You know you don’t need the hat, lion,” You cooed, placing it on your own head, “You’re wonderful without it.” Patrick pouted more, brows furrowed.

“Why are you so much taller than me?” He whined, “I wish that I was taller than you or at least the same height as you.” You took pity on Patrick, finally giving him his hat back and kicking off your shoes, leveling you out with him, barely. Patrick still had to look up to you, lean up to kiss you, but you both loved it.

Even though he, you know, really didn’t. Patrick was still looking down so you took his hand in yours and kissed his knuckles before kissing him deeply on the lips. He sighed, and so did you, but then he pulled back.

“Aren’t I too short for you? A lot of people have been saying that I shouldn’t be with someone so tall.” Your brow furrowed and you lead Patrick to a couch specifically for the band to rest on before the gig, “Maybe, you know, I should get lifts? I can get lifts and they’re going to make me taller.” You shook your head and curled into Patrick, his arm around your shoulders as you nuzzled into him.

“I don’t need you to be any taller, lover.” You mumbled into his chest, “I just need you to be you, Patrick. I don’t want you to be taller. I just want you to kiss me and take me on dates and sing to me.”

“So everything I already do?”

You pressed a hand flat against his chest as you tipped your head up to kiss Patrick on the underneath of his chin, “Yes. You want to know why?” He nodded, “Because you’re perfect to me. I love you, and I love how tall you are, and I love that you don’t care when I’m wearing shoes that make me taller than you. I love how you still want to be big spoon and I love the days when you just give up and let me be big spoon. I love you, Patrick. For your mind.

“Your body is just a plus.” Patrick tossed his head back for a hearty laugh, drawing your body closer to his. He was the perfect combination of cool and warm, keeping the stasis in your body heat wonderfully. You gazed at him, a large smile on his face and suddenly you were warmer.

You loved him.

And he loved you.

Even if you were so much taller than him.


End file.
